


Is this Heaven?

by drunkoncoffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paramedic AU, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: When Magnus gets into a car accident, he's convinced he must be dead.I mean, he must be, he can see an angel.





	Is this Heaven?

The last thing Magnus Bane remembered was the loud bang as the car struck him from the side. He didn’t feel any pain, just a slight numbness before his head hit the concrete. Then it was black.

 

In the few seconds between being hit and falling unconscious, Magnus thought about his life in full, the good parts, the bad. He would have been lying if he felt ‘at peace’ or if he had ‘no regrets’.

Of course he did, he was Magnus fucking Bane, he tended to fuck up a lot.

 

Despite this, as the darkness crept into his vision, slowly dulling out the world around him, he accepted that it would probably be his last moment on earth. He wasn’t particularly religious but he secretly hoped that he’d end up somewhere better when he died.

 

Preferably with a reincarnate of Freddie Mercury on one side and Marilyn Monroe on the other.

 

These images consumed his mind as he slowly slipped out of consciousness, letting go of his life as he took what he assumed was his last breath.

 

***

 

He assumed wrong.

 

As Magnus stirred gradually out of unconsciousness, he became aware of loud voices speaking all sorts of medical nonsense and sirens wailing close by.

 

He cracked open one eye and was blinded by bright surrounding lights. He attempted to lift his head up to get a better look around but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Woah there, take it easy buddy,” a low voice spoke to him, “You had a nasty hit, you’re in pretty bad shape.”

 

Magnus groaned and raised a hand to his face, rubbing over his eyes which were beginning to ache from the lights. His head was pounding from what he assumed was impact and he was in dire need of a drink. He slowly tried to open his eyes again, a little more used to the light now. He blinked slowly until his surroundings came into focus; an ambulance to his front, a team of paramedics to the right and the wreckage of a car on his left. He was on the verge of letting out another ungraceful groan when he caught sight of the paramedic kneeling beside him, taking assessment of his injuries, he assumed.

 

This man, Magnus had decided, must have been sculpted by God himself.

 

His pale skin extenuated the darkness of his hair, which fell over his eyes. His chiseled jaw was tensed in concentration and his uniform outlined the muscles in his arms beautifully.

 

Magnus raked his eyes over the gorgeous man, drinking in every detail hungrily.

 

When it became clear this man wasn’t going to look at him anytime, Magnus raised his hand and placed it gently on his, toned, forearm. The man raised his head and met Magnus’ golden eyes with his own startling blue ones. He raised a brow at Magnus, who stared at his open-mouthed for a moment, taking in his beauty,

 

Magnus eventually cleared his throat.

 

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” he said in an innocent tone, “but am I dead?”

 

The man looked alarmed before his expression softened. “No sir, you’re not.”

 

Magnus looked at him confused.

 

“Are you sure? Because I could’ve sworn you’re an angel.”

 

It took a moment for Magnus’ words to register with the man, the implication dawning on him.

 

“Did you seriously just hit on me while you’re lying on the ground, concussed, after being hit by a car?”

 

Magnus grinned cheekily at him and shrugged his shoulders innocently, wincing for a moment. “I can’t help it; you look cute when you’re concerned.”

 

The man rolled his eyes and turned back to his assessment sheet.

 

“I don’t give a fuck if I look cute, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit.”

 

He tried to look unimpressed, but Magnus could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Magnus smirked to himself, chuckling for a moment before clutching his head in pain from the movement. It was the man’s turn to smirk then, although he did so subtly.

 

A few minutes of silence passed before Magnus spoke again.

 

“So what’s your name Dr. Handsome?”

 

The man’s lips twitched slightly at the petname before answering. “Alec Lightwood.”

 

Magnus grinned. “Nice to meet you Alec, although I wish it was in better, more,” he looked Alec up and down, “ _comfortable_ , circumstances.”

 

He relished in the small blush that crept up Alec’s neck.

 

“I’m Magnus, by the way.”

 

“I know,” Alec replied. At Magnus’ confused expression he pulled out a piece of paper. “Your driving license,” he explained.

 

Magnus’ expression relaxed before he smirked. “Does it have my number on it? Because it would save us so much hassle if it does”

 

At that remark, Alec huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, turning back to his paperwork.

 

They were joined a few minutes later by other paramedics, all of whom discussed the best way to transport Magnus to the hospital. When they finally agreed on a method, they lifted his carefully onto a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance.

 

Magnus lay there, listening to one of the paramedics as they calmly explained the procedure of once they reached the hospital. He nodded and answered where appropriate but his gaze kept slipping to the dark haired paramedic to his left, who sat silently writing notes.

 

When they eventually reached the hospital, he was rushed into the building so fast that he lost track of Alec who must have been called off somewhere else.

 

As they went deeper and deeper into the hospital, Magnus’ eyes began to fall shut despite his best efforts. Eventually he gave in and let sleep overtake him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I can't write at all.   
> This is pure stupid fluff but it's fun to write so I'll probably continue.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated my Flower Shop AU, I literally have no inspiration.   
> If you guys have any ideas for that collection (or another fic), message me on tumblr! Name: tipsytenrose
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Xx


End file.
